


Toys And Tribbilations

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's new toy brings he and Blair together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys And Tribbilations

## Toys And Tribbilations

by Ami

I don't own them, either PetFly or Paramount does. I'm not making any money off this, but then, neither are they!

I'd like to thank the Sentinel Betas list for betaing this.

This is an answer to Peja's first line challenge: The trouble with-- What can I say, I'm a Trekkie? ^_^

* * *

"The trouble with these new faux-fur stuffed tribbles is you can't put them down," Jim said as he caressed his new toy. Blair had gotten everyone in the bullpen one to celebrate the completion of his dissertation. He said he'd been working on his doctorate longer than Star Trek had been on the air, so they were appropriate. Jim had barely been able to keep his hands off the furry toy at the office; now that they were home, he hadn't let it out of his sight. 

"Yeah, I know," Blair said, slightly strained, but the tension in his voice went unnoticed by his partner. Unknowingly, he whispered, "God, I wish he'd stroke me like that." 

Jim froze. "What did you say, Chief?" He was stunned; Blair was into guys? He'd never had a clue. 

Blair reviewed his words. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed. Face burning, he mumbled, "I didn't mean to say that out loud." 

Jim put down his furry gray toy tribble and stalked over to his partner. 

Blair raised his eyes from the floor just in time to see Jim coming towards him with a gleam in his eye that reminded Blair of the cat who got the canary. _Or in this case, the panther who got the anthropologist,_ Blair thought with a gulp. "Jim?" he asked plaintively. 

"If I knew you were interested in me, I would have done this a long time ago, Sandburg," Jim stated as he came to a stop in front of his partner. He reached down and grasped Blair's hand, pulling him up into his arms. "I love you, Chief," he purred before he laid claim to Blair's lips. 

Blair gasped as Jim pulled away from the ravaging of his Guide's mouth. "What?" he asked, unable to believe that his wildest dreams were coming true. 

"I love you, Blair," Jim repeated, a thread of tension running through his voice; didn't Blair love him, too? 

A radiant smile broke across Blair's face, causing a matching one to appear on Jim's. "Oh, man, Jim... I love you too," he said, leaning in to kiss his soon-to-be lover back. 

After they spent long minutes letting their tongues caress each other, Jim finally pulled back. 

"Now, can I tribble you to take care of _this_?" Blair purred, placing Jim's hand on his crotch. Jim burst out laughing and Blair joined him. 

* * *

End Toys And Tribbilations by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
